


What Goes Up

by SushiOwl



Series: D/Hal [2]
Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flying, Sexy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal Jordan is a daredevil. Carol Ferris puts a little fear in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Up

"Hal, that plane is not cleared for the speed you're going!" Carol shouted into her headset, looking out the window of the observation tower and watching the three million dollar investment barrel roll through the sky.

"It's cool, babe," Hal panted back.

"It is not cool! Reduce your speed!" She nearly screamed when the plane was flung back in a wide, upside down roll. "Hal! I'm warning you!"

Hal actually laughed at that, and it made her want to dig her nails into his windpipe. "I'm just testing her for limitations. It's what you pay me for after all!"

"Hal Jordan, you have three seconds! One." She took a deep breath, resisting the urge to throw things. "Two." She would have a nice calming tea after this, maybe while she did some soul draining paperwork. "Three-- _oh shit_!" She turned and ducked down, covering her head with her hands as Hal flew by dangerously close to the tower, showing them the belly of the plane. She stood after a few seconds of hyperventilation. " _Hal_!"

His laughter in her ear made her whip her headset off, and she stalked to the other side of room. "Move," she told the poor man sitting at a control panel, and she took the seat when he did. "Let's see how you like this, you arrogant asshole." She pushed a couple buttons, before she circled her fingers about a slim joystick.

She could hear Hal's shouting in the headset, so she put it back on. "What's the matter, Hal?" she asked coolly, tilting the joystick to the side.

"I've got all kinds of lights flashing on my panels, and the messages say override! What is this!"

"Well, if you had bothered to read the information I gave you on the plane you would know. The plane you're in is a prototype for manned and unmanned control, with the capability to switch between the two. I have control now." She pulled off her headset, tossing it behind her. She didn't hear it land on the floor, so she assumed someone caught it. She focused on the screen before her, making the plane work for her. Every now and then she could hear muffled screaming, and she knew that the sharp banks she took or the twists she turned must have been jarring for someone that wasn't expecting it. She smiled a little as she recognized Hal's military learning in the streams of curses he was letting out. Served him right.

Eventually, after several pleasant minutes of this tortured, she gestured for her headset. All she could hear was Hal's panting, and she stifled her laughter. "You okay there, flyboy?" she asked, only a little bit concerned that she knocked what brains he had out.

"Y-yeah," he stammered, his voice a little higher than usual. "I'm cool."

"Good," she told him, before her hands went to controls again. "I'm giving manual control back. I'll meet you in the hangar."

When Hal landed the plane, Carol was leaning so casually against a work bench, talking on her cell phone. When Hal approached her, she held up her finger for him to wait, not even looking at him. "The test flight went perfectly. No issues at all. My pilot performed as expected." She turned her eyes to Hal, and he gave her a weird smile. "Yes, alright, goodbye." She shut off the call and put her fist on her hip. "You are so very lucky that you're my best pilot."

He moved over to her without a word, putting his hands on the bench on either side of her and leaning his face into her neck. "You are so sexy," he whispered against her skin.

She controlled her shiver and pushed him away. "And you're full of adrenaline. Go run on a treadmill or something."

"Why, do I need to work out?" he asked, unzipping the top of his jumpsuit and holding the flaps out to show his sweat drenched undershirt. It was sticking to his perfect stomach in a very attractive way.

Finally she noticed he was trembling a little, and she almost felt sorry for him. "Hardly." She flicked her eyes to his face and let her expression soften a bit. "You brought it on yourself, you know."

He smiled back at her, shrugging his sleeves off and just letting the top of his jumpsuit hang off his hips. "I know. And you know how much I like it when you take control."

Her lips spread in a devious smile, and she leaned back on her hands. "Yes, I know. I'm starting to think you just do things like that because you're a secret masochist."

He made a 'pfft' noise, moving his weight from side to side on his feet. "Nuh uh," he said, before he all of the sudden went to his knees in front of her. "I just like strong women." He kissed her knee, looking up at her with those amazing brown eyes of his.

She bit her lip, before she let her thighs part a little. "Mmhm. Why don't you prove it?"

Immediately he starting kissing her thigh, dragging his full lips along her skin and looking up at her face while he did it. She let out a little sigh when he nipped her skin. She balanced her weight on her hands and lifted her hips so he could push her skirt up more, revealing her black panties. He gripped the outside of her thighs with his hands as his lips worked over her covered folds, and she let out a shaky little moan. He tongued her through the fabric, wetting it in combination with her own interest in his action. She leaned over him, her fingers going in his hair and nails moving over his scalp. "Nng, Hal," she whispered, staring down at him through half-lidded eyes.

Then he winked at her.

She pressed her lips together and fisted her fingers in his hair, causing him to wince. "Asshole. Do it like you mean it or don't do it at all," she hissed to him, pressing his mouth more firmly against her.

He made a noise like a whimper, before his hand came around and moved her panties to the side. The rush of air against her wetness made her shiver, but he quickly warmed her with his tongue, eager to please. 

Letting out a throaty groan, she trailed one hand down his neck and under the collar of his shirt to splay between his shoulders. His skin was hot, almost overheated, and it was damp with sweat. As she felt the stirring in her lower areas, she dug her nails into his skin and dragged them up. It only made him gasp against her, moving his tongue all the more desperately against her clit. She continued to scratch and pull his hair until her low moans worked up into cries.

He gripped her thighs securely, moving his tongue at sinful speeds as he stared up at her, trying to keep his mouth against her as her hips jerked.

She pulled his head tightly against her, her thighs crushing his ears as she came, screaming out. She saw lights explode behind her eyes, and for a moment it was almost as if she was back in the cockpit.

Her breathing eventually came down, and she stayed doubled over his head. As an afterthought she realized he probably needed to breathe, so she let him draw his head back. She gave him a sweet smile when he looked up at her.

He smiled back, before he rolled his shoulders. "I think you made me bleed," he halfheartedly complained.

She could only giggle in response, absolutely giddy. "You'll get over it."


End file.
